


Bound and Lovely

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hey hermitcraft tag on ao3, its me, the prettyboy anon, againtried a new writing style
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Bound and Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks

Satin rope branched across a broad and hairy chest, framing prominent pecs and twisting around shoulders, winding around the arms and coming together in a knot at the wrists. Beef looked so beautiful like this, Etho couldn’t help but think as he admired his handiwork. The dull maroon rope traced its way around Beef’s thighs, around his neck, framing his crotch. He was blindfolded, gagged, dick red and weeping for a touch that hadn’t been given.

Truly a masterpiece.

Etho, on his part, was almost fully clothed. a stark comparison to the acres of Beef’s bare skin. Etho smiled to himself, palming gently at his boyfriend’s thighs, eliciting a groan as he leaned down to kiss along the skin. He traced the path between Beef’s moles and freckles, licking and sucking in places here and there. Breathy pants came from the man under him, a wordless plea for something more. Etho had been teasing the poor guy for a while now, the bruises that branched across his neck and shoulders evidence enough, as well as the few bite marks scattered around on his chest and thighs.

Had he been able to speak, Beef would be  _ begging _ for more, but now he was submissive to the whims of his boyfriend, still fully clothed.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Etho’s voice broke the quiet, “all wrapped up, I think you’d make a wonderful birthday present, or maybe a chandelier.” He mused, trailing his fingers across Beef’s stomach. 

Beef groaned lowly, a wordless “Please,”

Etho chuckled, “You want it so badly, don’t you? Want to feel me touching your chest,” he trailed his fingers across Beef’s nipples, before moving them downwards, “Your stomach, your hips, your thighs,” his hands traveled the outlined path, feeling the rounded muscles under the thick layer of fat. Beef wasn’t a small guy, and that’s just one of the things Etho loved about him. He loved being effortlessly picked up by Beef, pinned down by him, held against a wall. It made him feel so wonderfully powerless. But, sometimes, he liked having control too.

It was addicting to see him taken down like this, completely at Etho’s mercy.

“I think I’ve held you at bay for long enough, though, sweet” he said with a smile, finally,  _ finally _ trailing a hand up Beef’s cock.

Beef let out a long moan, bucking up into the touch, wanting. Etho leaned forward to trail kisses up his dick, before licking a long stripe up the edge of it. Beef groaned appreciatively, cock twitching it Etho’s hand.

“Now, won’t you be good and watch me while I prep myself for you, okay?”

He leaned forward to swiftly undo the blindfold, nimble fingers whisking it away, watching his boyfriend blink and adjust to the dim lighting.

Etho leaned back onto his haunches once more, undoing his pants and pulling them down with a shake of his hips. His boxers were next, cock straining against the front of them, and soon they were thrown aside along with his pants, bottom half now fully naked. Etho ran a hand along his dick, throwing his head back and making a bit of a show for the man below him. Beef’s eyes were wide as we watched, bucking his hips up a bit, unconsciously.

Etho reached over to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table, slicking up his fingers and pushing two into himself with a groan. He scissored in and out, knowing from experience that his slim fingers wouldn’t prep him to the point where he wouldn’t have to stretch around Beef. He soon added another digit, eyes closed and head thrown back as he fingered himself, panting. He was definitely playing it up a bit, but it was all about the show tonight. He added a fourth finger, pumping them in and out of his hole before emptying himself completely. He opened his eyes to smile and wink at his lover, wordlessly giving hint of what was next.

Etho scooted forward to straddle Beef, hands on his chest as support as he slowly sank down onto Beef’s girth. He wasn’t a small guy, and his cock wasn’t either.

They both let out twin moans at the sensation, Beef biting down around the gag, trying to stop himself from thrusting up into Etho’s heat. Etho, on his part, sank down slowly, taking a bit of Beef at once before squeezing his eyes shut and taking him to the base.

They both groaned, Etho seated with Beef’s length inside him, the stretch of it not unfamiliar nor unwelcome. They both sat there for a moment, before Etho shakily lifted himself, stopping about halfway before dropping back down with a high keening sound.

“Oh, baby,” he panted, smiling lightly, “You feel so good,”

Beef groaned at the praise, grinding up into Etho, and causing him to let out a surprised noise. Ethi rocked back, feeling the cock brush against his sweet spot, eliciting a light curse. He slowly brought himself up on shaky legs, sliding Beef out of him until he was about halfway, before dropping back down. They moaned in unison, Etho repeating the motion, gaining speed. He pushed his weight into his arms, leaning against Beef’s chest, as he fucked himself, Beef’s hips stuttering to thrust up into Etho’s tight heat. He squeezed his eyes shut, bouncing on Beef’s cock, riding on the high of pleasure.

“Fuck, god, Beefers, you’re so good,” he gasped, moving one hand down to stroke himself, chasing the high of completion. It wasn’t long, just a few strokes of his hand along with Beef pressing up against his prostate before he was coming. He collapsed onto Beef’s chest, feeling the man continue to do his best at thrusting into him, chasing his own climax. And soon, he found it, and Etho could feel his cock twitch inside his sensitive hole before spilling inside him. Etho leg out a punched-out groan, letting Beef slip out.

They both lay there for a moment, panting, Beef’s eyes shut, Etho staring blankly.

After a moment, the latter of the two propped himself up, reaching over to undo Beef’s gag and throw it to the side.

Before his boyfriend could even get a word out, Ethi captured his mouth in a searing kiss, hot and heavy on his tongue.

“You’re amazing,” Etho gasped as he came up for air, moving to place pecks across Beef’s cheeks.

“You are too,” Beef smiled, voice raspy.

They would clean up later, and aftercare would be a must, but for now all of their worries were null.


End file.
